Hello, Puberty!
by fluffy-fuzzy-ears
Summary: Fleshed out version of THE TALK, curtesy of Sokka to Aang, poor little guy is confused! KATAANG mostly Aang


HARHAR the adventures of puberty for the NOT-all knowing Avatar! This story is pretty much just a fleshed out version of "THE Talk", from Sokka to Aang. It's implied here that Sokka is not a virgin, but if that makes you uncomfortable with this young age and all, it's open to interpretation.

I POKE FUN AT ZUTARA IN THIS, just for a bit. **DON'T flame me**. I don't mind Zutara, but Sokka most definitely does not.

This is a one-shot.

**I don't own anything Avatar:tLA related. The Gods are Mike and Bryan**.

I love Aang.

Aang woke with a start, struggling to catch his breath.

Well that had been… interesting. Certainly different from the dreams he had been having every other night, that's for sure.

His rapidly blinking eyes widened to take in his darkened surroundings, trying to remind him of the reality that was separate from the dream reality that had seemed all too real to him, but was now slipping away. Aang wasn't so sure if that was a bad thing or not. He looked up, his heart racing. Bright stars, night sky, check. Faint breeze, strong ocean scent, cliff-face, check. Still at the Invasion rendezvous point. Aang took in a deep breath and looked around at this nearby sleeping companions. Sokka, Toph and… he blushed and stopped himself from doing the impossible and didn't look at Katara. Of course she'd be nearby, she always was.

Besides, her face was still clearly in his mind. He groaned and ran a hand through his short hair. He had never, in his young life, being raised by monks, experienced a dream like THAT before. He had recently been having very strange dreams induced by the stress of the Invasion but those dreams had so far only involved trying to save the world or falling or flying or…. But DEFINITELY not the full image of an unclothed, dark-skinned body, or the feeling of long dark hair draped across his own not-so-clothed-either chest.

His face grew warm and his heart beat uncomfortably in his chest as he recalled a particularly vivid part of his dream. Of course, it had all been foggy, the images vague and choppy as he didn't really have any real experience with the concepts his brain was fabricating, but the dream had certainly given him enough to NOT want to look at Katara for a year. Or, you know, ever.

He exhaled deeply, calming himself by breathing out fully, slouching as the air escaped his lungs. What time was it? He had no way of knowing… How much longer was it until the Invasion? His heart skipped a beat as he realized it wasn't too far away… He wouldn't think about that right now, not when his brain was so… confused.

Aang's heartbeat had slowed to normal and he was starting to feel like he could maybe go to sleep again. Hopefully he wouldn't (or would?) have anymore dreams…at all. He sighed and shifted his legs to lie down and –

WHAT THE HELL.

Why… why where his pants… sticky? There?

Aang nearly cried out. What? He… no, he was WAY too old to be wetting his bed! He was the AVATAR! Really, WHY were his pants… was he _dying?_ Did he have some kind of disease? Aang clawed at his head. Ugh, he was so CONFUSED. He couldn't possibly go back to sleep now!

Aang looked around frantically, as if searching the ever faithful air for the answer to this development. His eye landed on the sleeping form of Sokka. Sokka, who was also a boy… who was older and therefore wiser and smarter and would OBVIOUSLY know the answer to all of Aang's problems! Well… maybe not ALL of them, but definitely the one that he was currently plagued with, right?

But… no, he couldn't possibly wait until morning to ask! Even though he knew how much Sokka absolutely HATED to be woken up in the middle of the night, or when it was dark out at all. Aang ground his teeth in frustration. What to do?

No. He would have to consult the older boy now because what if Aang WAS dying? The Avatar couldn't die for a THIRD time, this time actually being legitimate! Not a day and night before the planned invasion of the Fire Nation! Yes, he would ask the boy right now. Aang reminded himself of one significant detail he had to keep secret though, while asking the older boy what was going on. He definitely could NOT reveal what, or who, he had dreamt about. It was much too private and embarrassing and Sokka would probably kill him if he found out.

As quietly as he could, Aang crawled his way over to where Sokka was sleeping against a rock, grimacing at the uncomfortable sensation in his under garments. Reaching the older, snoring teenager, Aang gently shook Sokka's shoulders, praying against his typical spring-at-attack-mode awakening style. He didn't want to wake up the whole Fire Nation.

The snoring continuing, Aang frowned and shook a little harder.

"Sokka!" he whispered urgently near the boy's ear. "Wake up!"

No response. Aang blew out a huff of frustration. There was only one thing for it.

Aang put a hang over the boy's slightly open mouth and with his other hand pinched his ear lobe. Hard.

"Mmph!" Sokka let out under Aang's hand, jerking awake, his eyes wide and fogged with pain and sleep. His right hand instinctively reached for his always nearby boomerang, but upon seeing that his awakener was Aang, he relaxed and narrowed his eyes.

The young monk smiled sheepishly and straightened up, bringing his hands to himself.

Sokka groaned and wiped a hand down his face. "Aang, it's the middle of the night. Did you have another nightmare?"

Sokka wasn't expecting the younger boy to blush in reply…

"No, uh, Sokka," Aang said, his face very desperate and worried as he looked at the older teen, "I really, REALLY need to talk to you about something." His whole body was tense as he pleaded with Sokka through is demeanour.

Sokka groaned again and threw his head back to the ground, rolling his eyes. "I'm sure it can wait till the morning…" He yawned and prepared to go back to sleep.

Aang shook his hands and whispered fiercely, "No! Sokka, please!" He shook Sokka's shoulders again. He looked into the older boy's eyes and said quite shakily, "I think… I think I might be dying!"

Sokka quirked an eyebrow and looked very disbelieving, but also slightly interested. He was a curious fellow, after all. "Why, do you feel like you're dying? You look fine to me."

And flushed and groaned in frustrating. "No, I – please, can we go away from the campsite and just… I need to talk with you! I don't want to wake anyone else up!"

Sokka peered suspiciously at Aang, who did in fact seem genuinely worried about himself. Sighing in defeat, he nodded. "Fine, fine. I hope this is good," he mumbled as he started to get up.

Aang looked intensely relieved and pulled on Sokka's arm, yanking the taller boy the rest of the way up, impatient.

"Okay, okay already! I'm coming," Sokka said through a yawn, bleary-eyed. Aang jolted… for some reason those words made him feel VERY uncomfortable.

Aang sat them down near the edge of the cliff, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore much louder than before, perfect for drowning out their voices. The moon was very bright. Suddenly, for some stupid reason, Aang felt very conscious of the moon. It WAS Yue's spirit, after all. He shook his head roughly.

Sokka sat down in front of him, mirroring his cross-legged position.

"Okay, so why do you feel like you're dying, now?" Sokka asked, eyebrow raised.

Aang fidgeted with his clothes, not knowing where to start. Say nothing about the dream! Although, if he was honest with himself, he did suspect that the dream had something to do with it… Aang stopped thinking of the dream as he felt his stomach perform complicated gymnastics.

"Okay, so this is really weird, and I think I may, you know, have a disease or something, and…" he paused, searching for the words. At least he now had Sokka's full attention. "…and so, I woke up a little while ago, and – and I knew I couldn't have wet my pants or anything – "

_Oh no_, thought Sokka. He was a relatively intelligent, sixteen-year-old male and could definitely see where this was going. But so soon?

"- but when I woke up, my pants," Aang pointed down to the area in between his legs, "were all… uncomfortable." Aang finished lamely, clearing his throat.

"Wow, your voice just cracked, congratulations," Sokka said dully, really not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

"UGH, did you just hear what I said?" Aang whispered loudly, nearly ripping his hair out.

Sokka, highly embarrassed as he was, almost – no wait – fully pitied the younger boy in front of him. He could certainly remember how confused he was when he had been going through all this crap. Very frustrating! But Aang… he was just so… so innocent! How could this have happened now? Unfortunately, Sokka only knew too well.

He waved his palms at Aang to get the frenzied boy's attention. "Okay, calm down Aang. You're… you're not dying. Far from it, actually."

Aang looked dumbfounded. And VERY relieved.

Sokka BARELY contained his laughter at the look of pure relief on the monk's face. A very good decision, he mused.

"I'm not?"

"No, you're not."

"Then… then why?"

And then suddenly, Sokka fully realized the magnitude of his new responsibility. Oh shit… he would have to give… THE TALK… to the AVATAR. WHO WAS 13. Since when had the boy even hit PUBERTY?... Monkey feathers.

Well he couldn't escape now. Might as well reap the benefits and create some good memories of tormenting the poor boy.

Aang was looking at him expectantly and innocently.

Sokka smiled and held up a finger. "There's a simple answer to that question, Aang. _I_ have a question to ask you, and in the answer you give me will be the answers to all of your confusion!"

"Uh…" said Aang, his face screwed up in confusion. "Sure, ask away."

And he was totally unprepared, but deep down expecting, the question that was asked. No wonder Sokka didn't bend, he didn't need to because he was PSYCHIC instead!

Sokka leaned in, his hands on his spread knees. "What were you dreaming about before you woke up? Or rather, who?" Of course Sokka already knew the answer to the first question and he didn't REALLY need to hear the latter's answer… he wasn't THAT dense.

Aang went rigid and his face turned beet red. HOW DID HE KNOW? … HOW? No really, actually how.

No, there's NO WAY he could answer either of those…

But he was SO curious! And he HAD asked Sokka for help, who did seem genuinely honest in providing it. And he could trust Sokka… Okay, so he would answer the first question, but he definitely was not going to answer the other question. Sokka didn't need to know who he was dreaming out… Aang felt like he needed to protect that little tidbit of information… like it was private. Hopefully the answer he gave to the first question really did clear up his confusion and explain what had happened in his pants. How, he had no clue.

"U-Uh, I … I was dreaming about girls." He blushed even harder, looking away from Sokka and ringing the cloth of his shirt in his hands.

Sokka raised an eyebrow again. "Girls? Or _a_ girl?"

Aang realized then that, really, there was no point in lying or hiding anything because Sokka could just read his mind anyways. Maybe it was an undiscovered type of bending called… thought bending or something? Or just mind reading. Yeah.

Clearing his throat, Aang replied, "A girl."

Sokka nodded. "Well, that clears everything up then!"

Aand blanched. "What! No it doesn't! How does a dream explain this… this mess! Down there!" He motioned to his crotch.

Sokka shook his head in pity for the younger boy. Well, he supposed he really couldn't have assumed that the monks in the Southern Air temple would have taught the basics of any of this. That was the point of being a monk.

Sokka took in a breath and glanced up at the bright moon, praying to Yue for the ability to handle this situation. "Okay Aang, how about this. I'm going to start asking you some personal questions and telling you some things that you might not believe or that might disgust you, but trust me, you'll have to learn it eventually and at least with me you'll have some… guidance." He really couldn't believe he was about to do this. It was ironic really… The Avatar could do anything but when it came to stuff like… like SEX he was useless.

"Um, okay?" Aang answered uncertainly. He supposed he really didn't have much of a choice anyways.

Sokka pinched the bridge of his noise and recalled the memories of his own father explaining these aspects of being a man to him, a few months before the warrior had left. Sokka could fully empathize with Aang's confusion and what his reactions would be to the information he was about to injest. But that was hardly any reason not to torment the kid! And judging by how well Aang was listening to his every word, Sokka gathered he had the boy's complete trust.

"Well first off, congratulations. Aang, you are now a man," Sokka offered, smirking at the younger boy, who's look of confusion remained.

"Thanks? I guess?"

"So Aang, what do you think provoked this type of dream tonight? I mean, you've been having crazy Fire Nation dreams lately, right? Why this one, tonight?"

Aang considered the teen's question.

"Um, I don't really know actually. It just sorta… happened, I guess."

Sokka slumped. He would never be getting back to sleep.

"C'mon Aang, think about it. You had a dream about a GIRL, and not in some sweet little innocent fashion, right? There must be SOME factor which caused it." In the back of his mind, Sokka could reluctantly see his sister's name floating around.

Aang didn't really want to answer him. He knew the answer of course, but, talking to Sokka about Katara in that way just seemed… not right!

A moment of slightly awkward silence hovered around them.

"Okay, I'm just going to answer FOR YOU. Katara, right?" Sokka said, grimacing.

Aang hung his head in embarrassment and looked away. "You're too good, Sokka."

"Hey, I only know from what's obvious," the older boy said lightly. "Okay, so, when you look at Katara, how do you feel?"

This was a much easier question to answer. Aang smiled and closed his eyes. "I feel like… like everything in my life has a purpose and that it'll all be okay if I can just be with her."

Sokka's eyelids drooped and he repressed a fake gag. "Well, that's good for you. Okay, let me rephrase my question. How do you feel PHYSICALLY when you look or think about her?"

This was a much more difficult question to answer. Not because he didn't KNOW… he just didn't want to reveal this to Sokka. But if it helped… He scratched the back of his neck and looked to the left.

"I dunno, I guess I just feel… really good? And, my stomach always does a flip, and excited?"

Sokka nodded encouragingly. "Excited how?"

Aang blushed. Suddenly he was feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

"Uh, like, a really fast-heart beat and that all my blood is rushing downward to…" he stopped, his eyes wide. He looked at Sokka, who was looking very proud of himself.

"Aah, now we're getting somewhere! So, now you see, what you're experiencing is perfectly normal, you're NOT dying, and-"

"But I still don't know why THIS-" he gesticulated downwards again " – happened!"

Sokka then decided that a straight-forward reply was the only thing that would work, or else he would NEVER get back to sleep.

"Okay, listen to me. You have THAT for a reason." Sokka indicated Aang's lap. "Now that you've realized how you feel about –her- on a physical level, you'll want to and need to start acting on those feelings. It's perfectly normal. Seriously. When you do act out on those feelings - Aang stop blushing and listen – you're going to feel your blood rushing down there. Now, why is this?" He paused for dramatic effect. "See, the blood fills up inside to create pressure and," - now he was blushing – "uh, harden it, so you can, uh, _use _ it more effectively, and when the pressure gets to be too much - and you feel really good when this happens - a fluid is released. This is used to, you know, make more Avatars… and stuff." Sokka finished, his own cheeks flushed, feeling extremely awkward.

Aang looked as if he had just heard that Fire Lord Ozai was really a woman, and that no, he couldn't fight Aang because his tea party was scheduled for the day of the Invasion. No, actually, what Sokka had just said was even less plausible in comparison.

"That's… but that's ridiculous! I don't even understand what you just said!"

"But it DOES explain what just happened! And TRUST me, it's not ridiculous."

"But… what do you mean about the blood filling it up? I don't, uh, what does it accomplish?"

"That, Aang, you will have to discover for yourself." Sokka was DONE, man. He wanted to sleep… (and dream?)

"But how?" Aang asked, still confused.

Sokka slouched again and yawned. "Just think about Katara," he said simply.

Ah, a flash of an image from his dream filled his vision and he whimpered, his hands twitching.

"Not here! Geez, go back to bed or something! That's where I'm going." Sokka shook his head and rose tiredly, his feet shuffling towards his bed.

Aang barely noticed the older teen walking away, so absorbed and overwhelmed with the new sensations he was getting _down there_ and everything Sokka had just told him. He had a new view on his dream now. On Katara, especially. His body felt tired but his mind certainly didn't. He got up and moved farther away from the campsite to sit away from the moon behind a large boulder in the darkness. Sokka had told him to think about Katara to clear up his continued confusion huh? Well, that's what he'd do.

He crossed his legs and evened out his breathing, closing his eyes. He loosely folded his hands in his lap. Concentrating on the images of Katara he had in his mind, he remembered some of the moments he had shared with her in the past. He thought of how his heart had raced in his chest right before their first kiss in the Cave of Two Lovers… how that kiss had felt… her wearing the necklace he had made for her… when she had corrected his stance in waterbending, her body wet, exposed and so close to his…

He could feel his body become hot as his heart beat faster, goose bumps rising on his skin. He thought about the dream and felt blood rushed downwards. He began to feel lightheaded. Exhaling shakily, he leaned his head back to rest against the boulder.

Their dance in the cave with the Fire Nation students, their bodies moving around each other, intense and hot, bending and twisting through the air, sweat dripping, everyone watching, her attention solely on him and his on her…

He groaned softly out loud, his overactive mind warping these memories into slightly less than appropriate. He glanced down as he felt it twitch as if responded to what was happening in his mind. Suddenly he remembered a buried part of his dream… the sensation of a warm hand touching him _there_ and how it had felt in the dream. He suddenly very much wanted to feel that in reality…

Blushing, he glanced around to make sure that no one was watching him. He had never before in his life done anything close to what he was about to try… he had been raised by monks, after all. Breathing hard and keeping his eyes closed, he moved his right hand downward. Sokka was right, it was hard… Okay, enough thinking about Sokka.

He stared at his fingers as they trembled slightly. He hesitated, wondering if this was really appropriate… well, obviously it wasn't but… no one was going to find out, right? Well, Sokka would know. He could trust Sokka though, especially after all the things he had just told him. But he felt like he was… dirtying the mental image he had of Katara. Actually, scratch that, the dream he had just had had pretty much destroyed whatever uncorrupted thoughts he had ever had or was every GOING to have about the girl he loved. He wanted this, whatever it was. He groaned again, this time in mild frustration.

He hesitated for about another minute, listening to his own breathing, his eyes closed against the darkness. He let his arousal recover from his momentary hesitation, revisiting the memories of the dance, their first kiss, his dream and the things he had learned from Sokka.

He lifted his left hand up this mouth as he moved his right hand underneath the fabric of his pants. His eyes shot open wide and he bit on his clenched index finger knuckle, gasping around the skin as the powerful sensation hit him. He was barely even touching it, his fingers ghosting against the hot skin. It was _incredible_, better than anything he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't BELIEVE he had never done this before.

It could become addicting.

Aang closed his eyes and rested his head against the rock behind him again, relaxing his body. With his eyes closed he could picture more clearly everything spinning around in his mind, all of the images, sounds and memories of experiences shared with Katara. His breathing became shallow, the calloused palm of his hand moving up and down, squeezing, adding pressure, releasing pressure. He didn't even know what he was physically doing, it just all felt so _amazing_, _whatever he did._ His knees bent up and he leaned forward, his body curled in towards what he was doing. A second of clear thought and he caught himself sucking on the knuckle in his mouth. He removed his left hand from his mouth and squeezed the grass beside him, his body rocking and trembling. The pressure in his stomach was building, the pleasure at an unfathomable height, his whole being stimulated and intensified. The lids of his eyes were no longer black like the darkness behind them but a bright silvery glow.

With a stifled cry, it was over.

For the second time that evening Aang tried to catch his breath. This time it was much more difficult. The glow around his eyes subsided and he blinked several times, white dots in his vision.

The first thought that came to Aang's mind was that if he had been that loud or active in his sleep. He severely hoped not for the sake of his sanity and his nearby campsite mates.

The second thought was that that had been the most exhilarating and intense experience he could remember. And he of course wanted to repeat that experience.

Coming back down from his dizzying climactic high, Aang relaxed against the wall, his right hand limp, among other things, in his pants. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Well that was different," he murmured.

He stared down at his pants and became aware of something sticky covering his hand. He removed his hand from the confines of his clothes to raise it up to his line of vision and grimaced. So, apparently, Sokka had been right about the fluid. But seriously, what the HELL could it be used for? Aang dawned a confusion expression. Well, if he had to figure it out himself, then he eventually would. Not right now. He was tired.

Aang got up and, fully acknowledging the uncomfortable sensation in his pants, strolled over to the edge of the cliff. He proceeded to draw water up from the sea below and controlled the water to clean his clothes. He then conveniently air bended them dry. Content with how they felt, he made his way back to camp, brushing a hand through his short hair and shaking his head in amusement and disbelief at what he had just done. He felt strangely elated and euphoric. As soon as he saw his bed though, a bone-dulling exhaustion swept over him.

Sighing, Aang fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. This time, he didn't have ANY dreams.

The next morning came much too quickly, in Aang's opinion. Apparently his opinion was shared by the rest of the group.

"Seriously, I think time is getting SHORTER!" Sokka grumpily vouched. "You know, I think Ozai's discovered a new kind of bending called TIME bending, just to piss everyone off and be even MORE evil than he already is." He remained in a horizontal position, rubbing his head and draping an arm over his eyes to block out the piercing sunlight.

Katara rolled her eyes as she brushed her hair. "Sokka, there's no such THING as time bending. Time is moving at the same pace as it always has. Stop being so dramatic."

"Easy for you to say. You can BEND," Sokka bit back, yawning for the third time.

"That has nothing to do with ANYTHING. What, did you not have a good sleep or something? You look terrible," Katara asked, peering closely at her brother's fatigued appearance.

"Ask Aang," Sokka said, his reply muffled by his arm as he tilted his head. After a moment's pause, he bolted up, suddenly awake. "NO, WAIT, don't ask Aang!"

Katara's eyebrows raised. She looked over to where Aang was still sleeping.

"Geez, he's acting weirder than poor sleep-deprived Twinkle-toes is," Toph spoke up, amused.

"I'd better go wake him up," Katara said. She unconsciously swatted the dirt off her clothes and walked the five feet to where Aang was sleeping.

Sokka became tense as he peered after his sister.

Toph just shrugged and went back to her business, trying to hide her curiousity as to why the guy was so tense.

Katara laid a gentle hand on the younger boy's shoulder, not wanting to wake him up in a frightful manner, in case he was having any nightmares still. "Aang, wake up," she said gently, kneeling down near his side.

A few more shakes and Aang's eyes opened blearily, adjusting to the sunlight. He looked over to Katara and his face went from peach to scarlet in half a second. He yelped and bolted upright. "Uh, g-good morning Katara!"

Katara reared back at his explosive wake-up style. "Good morning to you, too!" She gave a little uncertain laugh, mildly confused as to why he was blushing so madly.

And why he was looking everywhere BUT her.

"Um, did you have a good sleep, Aang?" Katara asked, trying to make the situation less awkward.

Aang's blush deepened. "Um, you know… yeah, too short though… Did you – um – have a good sleep?" He answered, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah, pretty good. Though, I thought I heard something weird at one point, but I was asleep, so I dunno what it was."

"Ah…"

"Why are you blushing so much?"

"Um…" Aang's gaze drifted off to Sokka and his eyes lit up. "Sokka! I need to talk to you!"

And before either Katara or Sokka could register what was happening, Aang was leading Sokka away from the campsite at a comical speed.

Katara shared a look with Toph that simply communicated: "What. The. Hell."

Sokka quirked an eyebrow at Aang, who was practically bouncing on his feet. "So I take it my advice worked, huh?"

Aang nodded up and down, a big smile on his face. "Yeah! It was freakin' amazing!"

Sokka couldn't help but smirk. Yes, he had done a good thing indeed.

Aang's face suddenly grew serious. "You don't mind it do you? Me being with Katara? I mean, she is your younger sister…"

Or you know, perhaps not. That was just too weird to picture.

But then again, Aang was his best friend. It could definitely be worse. Like, she could be with Zuko. Ew.

At that thought, Sokka smiled broadly and put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "No Aang, I don't mind. It's cool. You're good for each other."

Aang's smile returned. "Thanks, Sokka."

"So you still think you're dying?"

Aang laughed and rolled his eyes. "Hah, FAR from dying. I've never felt so alive."

"Yeah, well, if you think THAT was good, just wait, young Aang. Just you wait."

Aang's eyes widened. "You mean there's MORE?"

Sokka face-palmed. Oh. My. GOD.

No, no way was he dealing with this anymore. He could figure out things HIMSELF DAMNIT.

"Aang, just go find Katara. Seriously."

"But the Inva-"

"Is still a day away. GO."

"But, but SOKKA I'm confused!"

"NO! NO MORE CONFUSION! JUST FRIGGEN GO! DON'T CARE ANYMORE!"


End file.
